The Crown of Osiris
by Torispeace
Summary: Growing up can be quite hard for some. Most people never want to forget their past and some would give almost anything to erase it from their memory. Some people don't want to grow up and have responsibilities and others just want to see where life takes them. Hopefully success? Happiness? A nice family? They just couln't let go of high school memories. Maybe they wouldn't have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! New Story! Now I'm going to try and update once a weekend. Please bear with me, this is my first story that's **_**not**_** a one shot. Anyway, please tell me if the story is all over the place or it's not making sense in some places. Here it goes…**

**I do not own House of Anubis. It is owned by Nickelodeon and the writers. **

"And… Done." Patricia Williamson-Miller said finishing tying her daughter's shoe laces. Jade Miller and Jesse Miller were getting ready for their 7th birthday with the help of their parents, Eddie and Patricia Miller. Eddie was across the twin's bedroom dressing Jesse in his green and grey plaid button up and dark jeans.

Earlier that morning Jade and Jesse were arguing about who was older. They both knew Jesse had been born 7 minutes before the stubborn redhead. It was quite odd how Jesse had Eddie's hair but looked just like Patricia. It was the complete opposite for Jade though. She had Patricia's natural wavy hair and looked exactly like Eddie. Eddie and Patricia found that funny. Jade was being dressed in a purple t-shirt and black leggings with a black head band.

Patricia and Eddie had been playing Sleeping with Sirens and Sick Puppies throughout the house on a weekday when the kids were at school. It had still been playing when they had walked in through the front door, just being dropped off from the bus. Eddie was surprised that their children had started to love the music he and Patricia listened to on a daily bases. Patricia on the other hand, thought it was pretty cool, her kids having such good taste in music at a young age.

Once they finished dressing the kids, the doorbell rang. Eddie led the kids into the back yard while Patricia went to answer the door, already knowing who it would be. Guessing right, Patricia hugged her own twin as she opened the door wide enough for Piper to practically tackle Patricia.

"Piper!"

"Patricia!" Both women exclaimed hugging one another.

"How are you?" They asked simultaneously. Patricia laughed as Piper giggled.

"I'm good, thank you." Piper replied politely.

"Sure. I'm good as well." Patricia answered. "Jade and Jesse are in the back. Where's Preston?" Patricia asked referring to Piper's husband.

"He's parking the car. He thought he'd just drop me off first so I wouldn't have to walk a long way." Piper replied pointing at her 4 inch high heels. Patricia swore Piper had been hanging around Amber too much over the past years. Patricia shook her head while grinning.

"Anyone here yet?" Piper asked looking past Patricia's shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah, Nina, Fabian, Sarah, Amber, Alfie, and Aaron are here." Patricia replied counting everyone off on her fingers.

"Alright. Anyone else coming?" Piper asked setting her purse on the coffee table.

"Well, Mara said Will was sick so her and Mick can't make it, and Jerome called saying him, Joy, and Paige are going to be late." Patricia said walking into the kitchen, crabbing two glasses from the cabinet, and filling them with lemonade.

"Darn it!" Piper exclaimed. "I needed to give her this book back…" Piper trailed off walking toward to living room and grabbing an older looking book out of her large purse.

"Jesus, Piper" Patricia started. "How old is that book?!" Patricia yanked the ancient book out of Piper's hands. IT's not like she wasn't used to seeing such old books. For Peat Sake! She basically looked at one of these things every day in high school! She just hadn't seen one in seven years. None of the old Anubis residents had even set foot on campus since the day they graduated. The only way they knew the school was even still standing was the fact that Eric Sweet is Eddie's dad and Patricia's Father-in-Law.

Now thinking about it, she sure did miss that place. When she first arrived there, having just turned 14, she had finally found somewhere she felt she belonged. With Eddie coming, well, that was just icing on the cake.

"Not sure really. Maybe…" Piper hadn't finished because the door had been opened.

**Alright, done! Kind of a cliffy… Please review and constructive criticism would be helpful. Please review **** I would love to know what you think! **

**~Torispeace **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Sorry that it's late… My computer would hook up to the internet then disconnect over and over and over again. It was a mess… But luckily my mom's work people got it fixed! New chapter yay!**

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…)**

"Hola!" Jerome Clark dramatically slammed the door open with his arms wide.

"Y'know, Jerome, some people enjoy the hedges on their door, but_ I wouldn't know what that's like_!" Patricia yelled annoyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to make my kid laugh, Trixie…" Jerome put a hand over his heart, as if acting to be hurt, with Joy trailing behind him holding a little girls hand. Patricia just rolled her eyes, while Piper grabbed the book from her hands.

"Here's your book back, Joy." Piper said handing her the ancient book, "Thank you."

"Any time, Piper." Joy replied with a smile.

"Uh, actually, Joy? May I borrow the book?" Patricia asked uncertain.

"Trixie? Patricia Miller wants to borrow a rusty old fossil passing off as a so called book and using manners at the very same time?" Jerome said trying to hide his amusement horribly.

"You just want to be stabbed with a rusty spoon don't you?" Patricia shot back.

"Like you have a rusty spoon!" Jerome exclaimed in disbelief.

"You wanna bet?!" Patricia challenged. In the background, you could see Joy and Piper slowly walking outside, dragging Paige with them.

"It's on!" Jerome conformed, smirking. He enjoyed their relationship. It was kind of like a brother/sister fake love/hate kinda thing. He knew she loved it too. Everyone _knew _not to get in the middle of one of their 'arguments' though. They learned that the hard way. Alfie had once almost lost three fingers… Just… just don't ask.

"I don't actually have a rusty spoon…" Patricia mumbled under her breath, ashamed.

"What was that, Miller? Don't have a rusty spoon do we?" Jerome asked, smirking, already knowing he won this one.

"No, Jerome! I do not have a rusty spoon! Happy now?!" Patricia exclaiming throwing her hands in the air while glaring at the tall man. Jerome just laughed and threw his arm around her neck.

"Let's go outside shall we?" Jerome said more as a statement rather than a question, guiding her out the back door. Once they were outside, Patricia noticed what everyone was up to. Fabian and Nina were pushing Sarah on the swing-set, Joy and Piper were playing in the small sandbox that was bought for the kids when they couldn't go to the beach in the fall, and she didn't notice Eddie till she heard his all too familiar laugh. He was talking with Preston. When did he get there? He probably snuck past when her and Jerome were arguing. Jerome let go of her and walking over to Joy, Piper, and Paige, who was smiling. Patricia looked around the backyard a few hours later, holding her cup of lemonade. She loved these people like family. Heck, they are her family. She couldn't remember the last weekend she spent without all the Anubis residents. She was trying to enjoy herself as much as she could, but her mind just kept going back to that old book. She thought it looked strangely familiar to her. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the feeling.

**Done! Yay, I like this one **** not as many words as I would've liked it to be but its 1:17 here and I'm exhausted! Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think **

**~Torispeace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Since I didn't get to post last weekend, I'll post two this weekend ;) So I noticed that I said the kids were seven and I basically said that the Anubis kids are 25…. So that would mean that all of the Anubis girls would have been pregnant at 18.. so just pretend that they're all 28 :P**

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…)**

Patricia was lying in bed that night, holding the almost falling apart book in her hands. Eddie was in the bedroom across the hall tucking the kids in bed, while Patricia studied the outside hardcover of the book. Honestly, once Patricia had started reading it, she was intrigued. but once she got to chapter 7 _The Haunted Chosen One Will Rise_, she was officially freaked out. Before waking Eddie at 1:23 in the morning, she read the chapter, hoping, no _praying_, that it was a false alarm, and it wasn't what she thought it was. Boy, was she wrong as hell.

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…)**

"So you're telling me" Nina started. "I'm… I'm haunted?" Nina stuttered in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was a _dark_ and_ haunted_ Chosen One…

_As soon as Patricia finished the oddly named chapter, she immediately woke Eddie. _

"_Eddie! Eddie, wake up!" Patricia said, panic in her voice. When that didn't work, she switched to grabbing her pillow out from under her, and whacking him with it as hard as she possibly could. _

"_Ow! Yacker, stop! Patricia!" Eddie sat up as soon as he felt the impact. He violently stole the pillow from her hands and started coping her actions, hitting her just has hard with the drool-caked pillow. Eddie stopped once he saw the panic in her eyes. _

"_Patricia? Yacker, what's wrong?" He said, concern creeping up in his groggy voice. _

"_The book" She started, pointing to it on the ruffled bed-sheets. "There's a chapter in there that says:_

"**The Chosen One shall arise on the dark side and turn against her own. Once this has begun, there is one quite difficult task ahead of you. No one knows the time period of when The Chosen One will be over-shadowed; however, there is a solution to ending all of the madness that will accrue. Find the beloved Crown of Osiris. Remember; always stay clear of the darkness."**

"_Patricia, that was twelve years ago. Nothing has happened since. I think we would've known by now if there was another mystery." Eddie explained with a slight chuckle. _

"_I still think we should call Sibuna." _

"Well not yet. Like the book said, it's not certain when exactly you're going to be over-shadowed." Eddie corrected. Patricia made Eddie call Sibuna around 2:30 saying it was important. When he got negative answers, most saying _Can't it wait till morning?! _, but once he mentioned it was Sibuna related important, they immediately complied. So here was everyone in Sibuna, Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy; sitting in the center of Eddie and Patricia's living room, in their usual Sibuna Circle. Joy had put all of the kids in Jade and Jesse's room to fall back asleep.

"So what you're telling us is that Nina's evil?" Alfie asked with a look on his face, scooting away from his spot next to Nina, and closer to Joy.

"I'm not even going there." Patricia sighed. _Find the crown! Find it! You call yourself the Osirian?! _Eddie's head swirled with voices. Unfamiliar voices. He cupped his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the horrid voices out of his head.

**Yay! 600 words! Well the story is 600 counting my first A/N- You know what? Never mind. Mmk, 3 chapters down! I'm not sure how many it will have… I'm thinking maybe between 12-20 somewhere in that general area :P Just letting you know ahead of time, there will be a sequel! **

**~Torispeace**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter peoplesssssssss! Sorry, excuse my… weirdness… **

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

"Eddie? Dude, you ok over there?" Alfie asked, someone finally noticing Eddie struggling. Patricia, who sitting right upside him, began to shake him, hoping the blonde American was alright. Once Eddie was out of his trance, he was bombarded with questions.

"Are you ok?"

"What's wrong?"

"Eddie, talk to us!"

"Is he possessed?"

Even Eddie, who had just practically had a seizure (Well, that's what everyone thinks), could tell that last question was from Alfie. Once paranoid about apocalypses, always paranoid about apocalypses.

"Really, Alfie? Really?" Eddie asked in monotone.

"Well you would jump to conclusions too! I mean come on, guys. We almost practically almost died 4 times in high school!" Alfie basically shrieked.

"Mommy, Daddy? You guys almost died in high school?" A soft voice came from the hall entrance. All of Sibuna froze. One of the kids was awake, and they knew exactly who it was. _Shit! _Patricia thought as she turned to her daughter, a fake smile plastered on her pale face. "Hi, Sweetie." Everyone was ready to back Patricia up if she slipped up. But, they knew better. She was a trained professional, they knew she could easily think of something if—no when, Jade came up with another smartass question of why she just heard her Uncle Alfie say her parents and closets 'family' had almost died.

"You and Daddy, Auntie Amber, Uncle Alfie, Uncle Jerome, Aunt Joy, Uncle Fabian, and Auntie Nina almost died?" The redhead asked tears almost spilling out of her usual gleaming eyes.

"Oh, Jadie." Amber said tears falling down her face as well as the 7 year-old. She reached her arms out, signaling Jade to come and snuggle in her Auntie Amber's arms. Jade understood and set the purple dragon she slept with on the armchair next to Jerome. She couldn't sleep without her dragon. Eddie had taken Jesse with him to the store to buy Jade a purple dragon—purple being her favorite color—for their birthday. Jade had gone out the very same day with Patricia to get Jesse something from Jade. It ended up being a dark brown teddy-bear, which they both instantly loved their presents. Eddie and Patricia had only seen Jade cry three times. Once she fell off her bike, just learning how to ride it, another would be when she fell down the stairs and broke her wrist, and the last, most recent, would be now, when she learned her Mom and Dad had almost died, multiple times.

"Jade…" Patricia whispered, herself almost in tears, as she watched her daughter and one of her best friends bawling.

Once Jade looked up, her eyes locked with Patricia's, with a mixture of confusion and sadness. Patricia didn't know why her little girl was so sad. I mean weren't kids supposed to practically hate their parents? Patricia had Eddie sure had.

"How did you almost die?" Jade asked shakily, still clinging to Amber's silk pajama shirt. All of Sibuna looked at each other, which just made Jade want to know even more. Were her parents keeping secrets from her and Jesse? Did any of the other kids know about this? Eddie and Patricia said they would never lie to her and Jesse. Now she was getting mad. Did her parents lie about that too?! Lying about never lying?!

"How did you almost die?!" Jade asked again, her temper clearly showing. She wasn't just mad, she was becoming angry, impatient, waiting for the answer Sibuna didn't know if it should be revealed. Eventually, Joy sighed.

"Jade, Sweetie? Well, you see—", Joy was interrupted by a sudden stinging in her left arm.

"Ouch! Eddie!" Joy spat rubbing her arm gently. Eddie didn't look the least bid sorry, though. He just glared at the brunet. She wasn't late to return the facial expression though.

"So, nobody's going to answer me?!" Jade asked, clearly annoyed.

"Jade, I-I didn't say _die_!" Alfie protested. "I-I s-said… I said…" Alfie mumbled trying to think of an excuse that would fool the tempered 7 year-old.

"I said _dive!_ Yeah dive! Yeah that's it!" Alfie proclaimed, clearly proud is work, everyone in Sibuna mentally face-palmed.

"Ok… So, what really happened?" Jade asked, obviously not convinced.

"What?!" Alfie exclaimed. "That was awesome! How could you not buy _that?!_" Alfie had thought his excuse really worked? Fabian sighed at his long-time friend and his stupidness.

"Alfie did you _really think that_ would convince Jade?" Nina asked. "She's seven and she could lie better than that." Nina finished trying to not to bust out in laughter. While Nina was scolding Alfie, Jerome was thinking of an excuse to get them out of this mess. Patricia and Eddie would have been quietly talking with Jerome, think of something, but Patricia was too busy videotaping Nina and Alfie's 'argument', which Eddie had been laughing at as well.

"Jade?" Jerome asked cautiously, not wanting the little girl to burst. "So, you really want to know, huh?" Jerome asked, obviously knowing her answer. Jade nodded her head rapidly.

"Alright. If you must know…" Jerome exaggerated. "One summer, we all decided to stay at Anubis house—the house at the school we stayed at—and went to the beach, well you see, the beach we were at, had sharks" Jerome paused to see Jade's reaction. He knew she wasn't afraid of much at all, but sharks were one of her few fears.

"And mommy, daddy, Auntie Nina, and Uncle Alfie had been in the water and saw a shark swimming toward them, so they all quickly got out of the water." Jerome finished. Jade sat there for a minute, still in Amber's lap, thinking about what her uncle had just told her. She was told by both her parents to watch out for Uncle Jerome, he could easily try to trick you into think something that didn't happen. But for some reason—some very, very odd reason—Jade believed her uncle.

"Alright." Jade mumbled before grabbing her dragon off the chair, and heading back to her bed.

Jerome's story wasn't completely a lie. They had done that one summer, but the only terrible thing that happed at the beach, was that Alfie only got stung by a jellyfish.

**YAY! 1,000 words! I kinda liked how this one turned out. Not my favorite, but I hope you guys like it! Please review **** Oh and how do you do that line thingy? **

**~Torispeace **


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! **

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

Jerome suggested that they all stayed the rest of the night, since it was so late. With much protest from Patricia, she finally complied, saying she was too tired to argue with the 'Big Haired Bimbo' as she put it. Once everyone woke up in the morning, Eddie went out to check the mail. When he came back in, open letter in hand, face mixed with shock and happiness.

"What is it, Eddie?" Joy asked coming out of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"We're going back to Anubis."

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

"Shut up!" Patricia shouted, shoving ear-buds in her ears, drowning out the horrid pop music, filling her head with punk music. Eddie had laughed at her. Sure he hated it with a big bright burning passion, but this was the only pop song Jade liked, so Eddie could bear it for three and a half minutes. They were in a van with Mara, Mick, and Will. They were all going back for the ten year Anubis reunion. Fabian had called Trudy, making sure it was alright that they brought the kids. Of course, Trudy being Trudy had complied quite quickly, wanting to meet the 'Little Bundles of Joy' as she put it. Fabian, Nina, and Sarah rode in a bigger van with Jerome, Joy, Paige, Amber, Alfie, and Aaron. Some ride that would be. Eddie had quietly wished Fabian a quick good luck before everyone got in their respective cars. Eddie had been throwing glares Will's way in the back seat, as well Jesse narrowing his eyes at Will. Jade was sat in between Jesse and Will, and Eddie wasn't comfortable with how close the two 7 year olds were getting, Jesse—Being much like his father—had been narrowing his eyes the whole way, not liking the idea of his little sister liking a boy. Sure Jesse and Jade got in many fights, but it wasn't difficult to notice the strong bond between the two. When Will had cracked a joke—That neither Eddie, or Jesse thought was funny at all—and Jade had been laughing so historically, her head fell on Will's shoulder. Patricia was sure she heard a small huff of protest with her actions. Once they had arrived at the house, Will and Jade jumped out, Will holding Jade's hand. Mara tried to hide the small smile creeping up on her lips, but she just couldn't hide her happiness. She was back. Back home, with her friends. Her _family_. They were all back and weren't going to regret a second.

Once Nina had managed to wake up an unconscious Sarah, they all were able to go and see their home—sure they had their very own homes only a few hours away, but nothing could beat Anubis.

"I don't like your son so close to my daughter…" Eddie grumbled in Mara's ear, causing her to hold back a laugh. Holding a grin on her pale face, Patricia was the first to step on the old brick steps, covered with newly fresh moss. She could believe she was back. Was she ready to see old cranky Victor again? She knew she wasn't scared, she was just wondering how he would act toward the kids. Whoa, she sounded like an adult. Maybe that was good, though. She was worried that Trudy would've thought she was still that spunky-punk-rocker-girl that she was. She wanted Trudy to accept her as an adult, because Trudy was like the mother she never had. (Ok, sure her mom is still here, breathing quite well, thank you. But she never understood Patricia like Trudy did.) Once Patricia had stepped in the old, creaky front door, memories came flooding back. The good and the bad. She looked down the hall, practically seeing herself running away from Victor, water gun in hands, and Jerome and Alfie at her sides. At the top of the stairs, she saw almost all of the Anubis girls from Prom, her, Nina, and Mara, all wearing their beautiful dresses. Once she looked toward the common-room she saw all of Sibuna—trying to figure out how to defeat Ammut—discussing Sibuna-like things. She found herself smiling on the bottom of the stairs, tracing the Eye of Horus symbols.

"It's good to be back." Mara sighed coming around the common-room corner, surprising Patricia.

"Yeah.", Patricia agreed, whispering.

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

Nina had escaped the ciaos to go check on the cup in the attic compartment, claiming she needed to use the restroom. Once she reached the girls corridor, looking down the hall, she knew she was home. Sure there were several cobwebs in the corner of the roof, a layer of dust on the Oak Chest by the girls' bathroom, and the paint on the tips of the wall chipping, but, everything just felt the same. The same as ten years ago. She remembered all those times Amber chased Alfie down the hall, yelling something about wearing her make-up, when Mara decided she 'needed' to go punk, when she caught Eddie sneaking back down to his room—at three in the morning—after putting toothpaste all over Patricia's 'badest' shoes—Eddie had practically _begged_ Nina not to tell Patricia (he would've _died…)—_Nina hadn't made any promises, not wanting to lie to her short-tempered friend, afraid of the consequences. Making her way to the old, creaky wooden door, she came across something mirror-like on the khaki-colored carpet. Her curiousness getting the better of her, she bent down, looking down the hall making sure she was alone, and picked up the sharp-like object. After observing it for a moment, the corner being as sharp as it had looked cut her index finger quite well. Blood trickling down her hand, onto the light-easy-stainable carpet. Nina began to hear soft laughter coming toward her down the hall. Panicking, she quickly shoved the shard in to her jean pocket, picked the lock of the attic in record time, and silently sped up the stairs, closing the old door behind her. Nina had been in such a hurry, not wanting to get into questioning just yet, she hadn't heard the soft clicking of the door locking behind her.

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..) **

Joy had excused herself, needing to go to the bathroom. On her way out, Joy noticed a crimson color on the un-stained carpet. Creeping up to the odd stain, she dabbed her finger hesitantly on the spot, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking. She had been wrong. It was _exactly _what she thought it was and there was a trail leading to the heavy wooden door of the dusty attic.

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

Trudy called for dinner not long after Patricia, Mara, and Joy went upstairs, laughing at old memories. Of course Alfie had been the first at the dinner table, knife and fork in hand, waiting for Trudy to put some of her delicious spaghetti and meatballs on his practically drool-filled plate. Jerome couldn't help but laugh at his best friends' behavior. Everyone was seated at the table—except Joy and Nina.

"Where's mommy?" Paige asked, sauce on the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, has anyone seen Joy?" Jerome asked confused, wondering where his wife could've escaped to in the matter of two hours "Trixie? She was with you last. Did you eat her?" Jerome accused.

"Last I saw her she said she needed to use the bathroom," Patricia explained. "And never accuse me of cannibalism, Jerome." Patricia finished with an evil sparkle in her eyes that made Eddie smirk. Jerome just hung his head further toward his dinner and shut up.

"So, no one has seen Joy or Nina?" Fabian asked worriedly. Patricia groaned.

"Nina's a big girl, Fabian. I think she can take care of herself." Patricia suggested, annoyed at Fabian's clichéd actions.

"Alright, I guess you're right…" Fabian muttered uneasily.

"Aren't I always?" Patricia asked cockily, a smirk covering her lips, and earning a few laughs around the table.

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

Joy was scared beyond belief. She would admit that; scream it to the world, if her voice would work. She was scared as hell. When she reached the top of the old creaky stairs a mouse ran across her foot causing her to figure out that her voice was still audible. Nina almost jumped out of her skin when she heard an ear-piercing screech from only a few feet away. She fumbled with the eternal cup to shove it back in its compartment correctly. She quickly—but quietly—closed the secret hole in the wall with her valued locket. She had tried to hide in the secret wall, but the person who had let out the shriek was too fast and rounded the corner of the attic, catching her in the act. They both gasped.

"Oh, good, Joy, it's just you." Nina sighed relived she wasn't caught by an angry Victor. However, she didn't really think Victor would scream like a girl, either.

"Nina?" Joy hissed. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came here to check on the cup," Nina said, proud she had a Sibuna excuse. "But, I could ask you the same thing, Joy." Nina accused narrowing her eyes. Joy sighed.

"I needed to use the bathroom and when I came out, I saw something on the carpet, inspected it, and was grossed out when I saw it was blood. It led a trail to the door, I wasn't sure if it was an intruder or not—Y'know, maybe they had cut their hand trying to escape or something? Anyway, my Sibuna instincts getting the best of me, I decided to investigate. Then I found you up here, and mystery solved," Joy paused, pointing to Nina's hand. Nina hadn't though it had bled _that_ much, but there was a trail of blood from the stairs to where she was standing, and a little puddle of blood in front of the secret compartment. "It was your hand. How did that happen?" Concern lacing Joy's voice, her motherly instincts kicking in. Nina had forgotten about the shard in her pocket. Looking down at her jeans, she saw a little circle of blood the size of a pea from the corner of the shard that cut her. _Good luck trying to explain that to Sarah, Nina_ Nina thought as she carefully pulled the shard out of her pocket and let Joy examine it.

"Sibuna meeting tonight, Joy. Usual place, tell the others."

**(Line thingy I don't know how to do…..)**

**Ahhh! I love this one sooo much! How do you do the line thingy? I'm really enjoying writing this! **

**~Torispeace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, new chapter and I'm excited that I'm getting more and more ideas for this story **** And thank you, xGaloshes for your review! You like Jesse and Eddie protectiveness? I do too :P Yeah, I'm trying to make Jade and Will's little 'romance' kind of cute and stuff **** But I have a whole idea for that ;) **

**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! It really makes my day to find out people like my story :D Who's seen Touchstone of Ra? I have! I won't say anything about, because I don't ****want to spoil it, but I'll just say there was so much I was hoping to happen!**

Joy and Nina tried to get out, really they did, but the door wouldn't budge. They were locked in.

"Nina, I'm hungry." Joy complained, her back rested on the cold, concrete wall.

"I know, Joy, me too." Nina whispered half asleep. That's when she remembered, Nina had brought her phone up with her. She never left it out of her pocket if she went somewhere, just in case, and now, it was paying off. Nina smirked slightly at herself.

"Joy, I'm awesome!" Nina exclaimed, shooting up, sleep forgotten. Joy stood up with her friend, wondering if she was getting a little…insane.

"Nina, how are you awesome? You got us locked in here! I mean—"Joy was cut off by Nina glaring intensely at the brunet.

"I have my phone."

Fabian couldn't help but be worried now; it was past eleven-thirty and Nina nor Joy were nowhere to be found. Fabian was just about to go and hunt Trudy down, demand for her to call the police, and search until they had found the dirty-blonde American, but something stopped him—his phone going off. Someone was calling him, now? Of all times? Fabian thought about ignoring it, his wife a thousand times more important, but what if it was her, called to tell Fabian and Sarah she was perfectly fine, she just went on a walk with Joy, or to the old school. Fabian looked at his phone, seeing the picture of his wife he saved for her contact, he unlocked his phone as quickly as possible, shoving the phone harshly up to his ear.

"Nina?" Fabian asked franticly into his phone. That had caught everyone's attention. Questions flooding the air, Fabian swatted his hand, signaling everyone to be quite.

"_Fabian! I need your help." _

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Fabian began to think of all the possible things that could've happen. Nina giggled a bit at her husband. Fabian had put the phone on speaker, not wanting to deal with everyone's questions—making sure Trudy or Victor were nowhere near, of course.

"_No, I'm fine Fabian. Thank you, though." _You could practically hear Nina smiling.

"_**Ugh! Will you **_please_** get on with it?! I'm starving, Nina!" **_A familiar voice sounded in the background. Jerome perked up hearing his wife's voice.

"Joy?" Jerome asked, even though he knew exactly who was on the other end with Nina.

"_Yes, Jerome, Joy is with me, we're fine, but we—wait, Fabian, who's there with you?" _Nina asked cautiously.

"Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and Amber… Why? Nina, what's going on?" Fabian asked confused. What could she possibly be up to?

"_Fabian, this only involves… __**Book club**__, from high school, I found a __**new… book**__ from a different… Um __**series**__ and we should talk about it with __**only book club**__…" _Nina explained obviously, well obvious to her and Joy, Fabian on the other hand, was confused as hell.

"Nina, what could you possibly—"Fabian cut himself off, feeling dumb, he mentally face-palmed. "Oh! Right, **book club** from high school, of course. Y'know we should discuss it, right away, actually." Fabian said _finally_ catching on. Mara couldn't have been more confused than ever. They had a book club in high school and she wasn't in it? She, of all people, wasn't in the book club? Mara, the nerd, the book-worm, the genius, wasn't in it! No one had told her about it, either. Had they not wanted her in it? Then again, she remembered only a certain group of Anubis house had stuck together like glue, never apart, unless they had claimed someone was out for a while, visiting family.

"_Yes, Fabian," Nina said through clenched teeth. "__**That**__ book club. Call me back when you get all of __**book club**__ together. __**Only **__book club, please." Nina emphasized. _

"Got it. Only book club…call you back in a moment." Fabian hung up, knowing exactly what to do.

Fabian had gathered all of Sibuna and was now in Fabian and Eddie's old room.

"Alright, Nina, everyone's here. What were you trying to say?" Fabian asked as he heard the click of the phone answer on the other end.

"_I'll tell you guys about that after you get us out of here." _Nina said groggily. It was now past one in the morning. Everyone had been surprised when Victor gave up on doing his whole pin speech. Alfie had even gone to ask him about it, but all they could hear from the downstairs hall was yelling, yelping, and much, much crying. Alfie didn't dare ask Victor why the lock on the cellar door had been gone, either.

"What? Where are you guys?" Amber asked, interested as to what her best friend had gotten herself into this time.

"_Joy and I __**might have**__ gotten locked in the attic…"_ Nina trailed off sheepishly. The room and speaker of the phone had been filled with sighs and groans.

"_I'm sorry! I wanted to check on the cup and one thing led to another…" _Nina had explained, everything from her excuse to go check on the cup, to Joy scaring the crap out of her.

"So, what's the plan?" Patricia asked; her thick accent showing clearly to the Americans.

Victor Rodenmaar was sitting calmly in his old, creaky floored office, polishing his father's old pocket watch, when he heard a loud thump coming from downstairs. A low growl escaping his lips, he slowly stood from his uncomfortable swiveling desk chair, opening his creaky door, making a mental note to oil the hinges of his thick wooden door. Descending down the light washed stairs; he saw nothing out of the ordinary that is until he walked down the rest of the staircase to find the cellar door cracked open with a path of silly string leading down. Victor knew _exactly _who had done this. "All too familiar, Lewis, Clarke, and Williamson."Victor thought as he threw open the unlocked door, and stomped down the wooden stairs. 

"Almost right, there Victor, just a little off." Jerome chuckled along with Fabian on the top of the stair as the emerged from the girls' corridor. Jerome and Fabian crept past the first door on the left in the hall, trying to avoid waking up the kids that were sleeping upstairs. Fabian had thankfully remembered one of Nina's many bobby-pins to successfully unlock the door. However, Fabian hadn't gotten to unlock the door, he was just there because he had brought the tools and wanted to see Nina; Jerome did all the work, because come one, I mean why would Jerome let 'Stutter Rutter' unlock the door? Could he have really gotten better at unlocking doors in the past couple years? He didn't think so; Jerome didn't feel like standing there for three weeks. Joy had been the first to hear the jiggling of the doorknob. Gently shaking Nina, her eyes being half open, she pointed toward the stairs, and then put her finger over mouth. Then Nina heard it, the soft click of the door being unlocked and Jerome quietly coming up the stairs. Hugging Joy first, and making sure she was alright, he then hugged Nina, asking her about her hand. Claiming she was fine, she just needed to clean it, they walked back toward the stairs, descending them, she saw Fabian standing there, holding the door wide open so it didn't clos and lock for a third time. Running ahead of Jerome and Joy, Nina hugged Fabian.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Lewis, Clarke, Williamson!" Victor boomed coming down the stairs. Once he had made it down them all, he saw Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie waiting for him, Silly String in hand. Next thing he knew, he was covered in green, purple, and blue sticky goop. The three of them were howling with laughter, but Victor didn't seem the least bit amused.

"Williamson, Lewis, and Miller—"Victor was cut off by Eddie

"Come now, Victor, y'know Yacker's last name is Miller now. I mean, come on, Dude! You were invited to the wedding!" Eddie acting as if he were hurt, making the other two laugh even harder. Victor's face was as red as a tomato, his face showing pure hatred, he pointed up the stairs, signaling for the three troublemakers to go, clearly too angry and flabbergasted **(I just ****needed to use that word :P) **to speak. 

"Good morning, everyone." A perky Mara exclaimed as she sat at the dining table. Mara didn't get an answer back, but still continued to smile.

"Aaron, may I have the jam, please?" Mara asked politely.

"Um, yeah, sure, Aunt Mara." Aaron said, completely confused why she was in such a great mood. Mara reached over and grabbed the grape jam from Aaron's tan fingers, then spread it across her toast.

After breakfast, everyone decided that they would go into town, except Jade and Will. Eddie and Jesse both didn't like the idea. Trudy, however, didn't mind at all to watch the kids.

"Of course you don't." Eddie muttered under his breath. Patricia elbowed him in his ribcage, causing him to jump a little.

Jade had really only wanted to stay because she felt like exploring, Will on the other hand, just didn't want Jade to get caught by the grumpy man his parents called Victor. Trudy had fallen asleep on the couch watching one of her old Soap Operas, leaving Jade to go check out the attic.

"Jade," Will hissed coming down the stairs. "What are you doing?" Catching Jade opening the cellar door.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Will?" Jade whispered annoyed. "I'm going in the cellar."

"But our parents said not to."

"Since when have I done what my parents say?" Jade smirked. Will knew she was right, but he couldn't let her go down there on her own. Who knew what could be down there.

"Wait! I'll come down there with you…" Will was still uncertain about all of this, He could remember when he had gone his cellar for the first time. He was so excited that mum and dad were going to let him help move boxes from the garage to the cellar; that was until he actually went into the cellar. He could remember when he opened the door, dust clouds flew out everywhere, making him cough uncontrollably; when he got caught in several cobwebs, his arms flying everywhere just to get the horrid things off. He had dropped the box he was holding, making a loud echo in the almost empty cellar-death-trap. He ran out, up the stairs, and past his parents, yelling bloody murder.

But, he went with Jade anyway, in case she needed saving y'know? He wasn't scared at all. They had gone down the stairs, Jade running her hand across the wall, looking for a light switch. While running her hand across the bumpy concrete wall, she sliced her hand.

"Ouch." Jade gasped holding her hand against her chest.

"What? What happened?" Will asked scared.

"Nothing," Jade sighed. "I just cut my hand a little." Will had finally found a switch, turning all the light in the cellar on, giving them a view of the whole place. They were still at the bottom of the stairs, starring in awe at all Victors' mixtures. Jade walked along the corner, curious of what could be down here with a bunch of potions, but what she saw next, she wasn't expecting. She screaming scaring Will to death.

**Jeez! 2,000 words! Alright, I'm kind of happy ho this one came out**** I'm thinking I might update more than just once a weekend, because school's out and I have more time now :D SPOILER FOR THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT OR DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**Okay, so I know Victor left the house (I about cried! I mean come on! Admit it! You all loved Victor to death even though he wasn't a very good guy.) but I'm keeping him in my story! So did anyone else like die inside of happiness when you saw the new house people? I did! I was like "If the original cast doesn't come back to do a 4****th**** season, they absolutely need to have new characters!" (If that happens, I'm so going to miss the old ones **** [I already heard Tasie's not coming back****] But hopefully they incorporate them in the season somehow? –Hopeful face-) Next chapter has quite a small amount of drama (well for me it does) Anyway, thanks for your reviews, guys! They really mean a lot to me! Thanks for bearing this looong A/N**

**~Torispeace**


	7. Chapter 7

A horrid scream echoed throughout the house, Trudy had been awoken, and Victor had been alarmed. Quickly turning off her Soap-Opera, Trudy left the common-room, only to see Victor moving rather quickly through the cellar entrance.

Jade starred in awe at what she was seeing right in front of her. Stuffed animals. Not the kind she had at home, no, they were once animals, but killed, then stuffed with some type of cotton lying on the corner of the moldy wooden table. "Will?"

"Yeah?" Will answered shakily.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah." He drug out the word. As soon as they heard loud footsteps thundering down the light wooden stairs, they instantly turned their heads over their shoulders.

"What do you blasted children think you're doing?!" Victor bellowed at the children.

"We were just curious, Victor. Right, Will?" Will was speechless, frozen, practically. Jade sighed.

"Weren't you when you were little, Victor?" Jade smirked.

"Get. Out." Victor clenched his teeth while narrowing his eyes. Will and Jade weren't a second late to obey. Running past Trudy—who had been standing in the doorway—they sped up the ancient steps, to Patricia and Eddie's room.

It all happened so fast; in the blink of an eye. They had to take a cab, considering everyone else took Trudy's ginormous van. Victor had stayed back, of course, not wanting the adults to know he really cared. They had gotten a call, a call no one would ever want to get; everyone had been in a car accident. That's all the receptionist would tell them over the phone. Well, that and what hospital everyone had been taken to. Jade didn't know how to feel… sad? Upset? She didn't know. Her family could be dead for all she knew and she hadn't shed a single tear. She might never see Jesse, her dad, or mum, ever again, and she didn't cry. No wonder kids at her school call her heartless. She really was heartless wasn't she? Sure she was upset her family had gotten in a car-wreck, but wasn't she supposed to be bawling or something? Isn't that what happens when you almost lose family? Bawl and don't stop till you pass out? No madder how much she wanted to cry, she couldn't. She tried to cry, just let a few tears silently slip down her face, but that didn't happen. Will, on the other hand, _was _bawling; and he had every right to. He didn't know if he'd see his mum or dad again. He might not be able to play football **(British soccer…) **with his dad or hear adventure bedtime stories from his mum anymore; thinking all of the horrible things that could happen if he lost his parents made him sob harder.

Trudy was going as fast as she could without being stopped to get a ticket. She was worried, too, of course. I mean those were her babies in the hospital! Trudy couldn't help but be worried. Once she pulled into the parking-lot of St. Jules Hospital **(Made up. Not sure if it's real or not, so if you have a real emergency, I suggest you don't demand to be sent to St. Jules…) **and a parking spot found, they rushed in; demanding they know what has happened to their families.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, now who do you wish to see?" The receptionist waved her hands.

"We're here for Jerome, Joy, and Paige Clarke, Nina, Sarah, and Fabian Rutter, Eddie, Patricia, and Jesse Miller, Mara and Mick Campbell, and Amber, Aaron, and Alfie Lewis." Trudy sniffled.

"Ah, that bunch? They were in quite a mess when police got there. I heard—"

"Please… don't go into detail." Trudy had begun to wipe her eyes more frequently.

"Yes, yes, of course, sorry." The receptionist mumbled looking back at her clip board. "Excuse me, little girl?" The nurse bent down to Jade's level. "You look like that Jesse Miller boy, are you his sister?" She asked quietly. Jade wasn't stupid, she heard the sympathy and pity it the woman's voice; her brother was dead wasn't he? Just thinking that made her want to rip off the head of the woman, chew it up, and spit back at her; but she kept still, because she never once was told her brother had died a tragic death. For all she knew, he was still alive.

"We're twins…" Jade whispered. "He's dead, isn't he?" The older woman's face softened.

"No, sweetie, he not," The nurse smiled. "He only had a few stiches on his forehead and broke his left arm; nothing too serious." Jade stopped listening after hearing her brother broke his arm—wouldn't be the first time—she was too thrilled to hear she wouldn't have to be an only child.

"Where is he?" Jade asked excitedly, cutting off the still rambling woman. She looked upset at first, but quickly let it go, clearly noticing the excitement in the young girls voice. Smiling, she replied.

"He's in the Children Medical Center; down the hall, take a left, first door on left—"Jade knew she was finished because she paused; darting down the hall toward the Children Medical Center. She knew Trudy wouldn't mind; she just wanted to see her brother. Making it to the Center, she walked through the doorway, she noticed the baby-ish jungle theme pained on the wall. Spotting Jesse after looking through the ones of people waiting to be helped, she ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. Hugging the sobbing girl back curiously, Jesse pulled her back softly.

"Jade, what's wrong? Did Will hurt you? I swear, I'll tear his head off—"Jade interrupted the rambling boy.

"No, he didn't do anything," Jade smiled at her brother protectiveness. "I'm just glad you're ok…" Jesse was taken aback. His sister had never been this emotional before. She was still crying. That made Jesse think. Were their parents dead? Had they died in the car crash? If they had, who would take care of them? Trudy? One of the other kids' parents? Who? Tears began to well in Jesse's eyes.

"Why are_ you_ crying?" Jade asked.

"How is everyone else? Mum and Dad? Jade," Jesse grabbed both of Jade's shoulders—as best as he could, anyway.

"I-I don't know," She answered honestly, teary-eyed. "The nurse didn't tell me. Once she said you were ok, I came down here. I didn't stay long enough to hear about the others." Jade mentally scolded herself. She groaned. "I should've stayed! I knew you were ok, so I should've stayed to hear about the others!"

"Jade. Jade, it's ok. We'll go see now, yeah?" Jesse suggested already shoving Jade out the door. Rounding the corner of the bright white hospital, they heard Trudy speaking with a Doctor. He looked older—older than Trudy even—and was bald, had a wide nose, and piercing blue eyes. He didn't look all that appealing to either of the twins. They both shushed each other, stopping rather quickly on the tile floor; leaving scuff marks. They could faintly hear the last part of the odd man's sentence. However, neither one of them liked it at all.

"I'm sorry; Madam, but he didn't make it."

**Alright, done! SibunaLover123, yeah I liked them :P The only one I wasn't too sure about was Cassie… She wasn't my favorite at all. I only liked them though because if the original characters don't come back (I'd bawl for weeks if they didn't :() then, I think they would do a story line with them. Y'know, like a new mystery. I didn't like Sophia AT ALL! She kept getting in the way of Peddie! I mean, come on! No one interrupts Peddie! And there were so many chances for Patricia to pour some kind of liquid on somebody, but everyone stopped her! I was upset! I especially wanted her to spray her soda all over Sophia ;) **

**And I know that Eddie lost his powers and everything and Victor left, but not in my story! :P I love both the Osirian and Victor!**

**Now was it just me or was there not enough Peddie in the movie? Personally, I thought it needed more. And I loved how Mabian got together! Mabian would lose by a long shot against Fabina, but, it did seem a little rushed to me, cause it happened in like a matter of two episodes, when Fabina took a **_**whole **_**season and Peddie took half a season…**

**Ok! So, anybody like the ending ;)? I wasn't all that happy with this chapter… but, it had to be done. And who do you think died? I know who :P most of you are probably going to hate me! I had to do it though!**

**~Torispeace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I really have a good idea for this chapter and I got the most reviews for a chapter so far :) Thank you, guys, by the way. And I still haven't figured out how to do the spacer-line-thingy :( **

_The twins gasped. No. No, no, no! He can't be dead! He didn't deserve it! _What did he ever do that made him deserve—Wait, who was _he_? Who's dead?

"Trudy!" Jesse shouted. Startling both the Doctor and the Housemother, they took it to their advantage. All of the four stood there, starring at one another. Not a word was said for what seemed like hours, but had only been seconds. Trudy had tears streaming silently down her face, but the Doctor's face held no sign of sympathy. _And people think I'm heartless…_ Jade though has she studied the Doctor's face carefully.

"Trudy, who-who died?" Okay, it was official. Jade felt sick to her stomach. Sure, she's heard about multiple deaths in the paper, on the news, and from her mum's job. Patricia had become a well-known lawyer; and become quite successful might she add. Eddie on the other hand, his job had mention of crucial death, or murder, or suicide, or tragic homicides; unless it was from the imagination, of course. Eddie had become a successful book and novel author; he was quite interested in his work, he only worked on the weekends, however.

"Oh, sweet-heart," Trudy sympathized laying her hand on the little girls shoulder. Jade wasn't a second late to shake it off, though. "Uncle Mick is—"

"He wasn't our uncle." Jade replied coldly.

"Oh, well, Sweetie—"

"Stop!" Jade commanded. "Just stop, Trudy. Stop calling me 'Sweetie', stop pitying me, stop giving me sympathy. Just stop!" Jade shouted. Trudy was taken aback; of course she had dealt with teenagers and children who didn't behave or weren't polite, but Jade clearly wouldn't have any sadness toward her loss.

"Well, alright," Trudy sniffled. "You're quite like you're mother _and_ father, I see."

"If Mick is dead, then what's wrong with everyone else?" Jesse asked getting the sick feeling out of his stomach, thoughts about his parents cleared.

"Well," The odd Doctor started. "Jerome Clarke has a minor concussion and a gash in his left arm that we need to stich up, Joy Clarke had three cracked ribs," Jade and Jesse gasped, those were their closest Aunt and Uncle.

"Amber and Alfie Lewis are the luckiest of them all; they only have a few scratches from the glass and Alfie has a brace on his right wrist. Fabian Rutter and Patricia Miller, however, needed surgery right away." Jade and Jesse froze at the mention of their mother. "Both of them have serious cuts from the glass, Mrs. Miller has a concussion, causing her to go into a coma—" Noticing the panicked look in both children's eyes, he quickly explained.

"We have an estimate of when she'll be awake," He reassured them. "It should only be twenty-four hours; maybe less if her recovery speeds." The Doctor explained, sincerity finally showing in his rough voice. "Nina Rutter—poor dear—had been rushed to the I.C.U. as soon as possible; she has countless cuts and bruises, a fractured hand, and a gash in her left leg. Mara Campbell only has a few minor injuries; a broken index finger on her right hand, three deeper cuts on her right leg—we had to stich those up—and multiple scratches on her face. Eddie Miller—"The Doctor's pager had started going off, leaving the children in suspense of what happened with their father. While the Doctor was away taking his call for a moment, which gave Jade time to ask Trudy a question that had been flooding her mind.

"Trudy, where's Will?" Jade asked softly. Jesse tried not to roll his eyes. He needed to be a little nicer tot the kid, for Pete Sake, his dad had just passed away, and not from natural causes.

"I think he went off to see Paige and Aaron; they're in the Children Medical Center."

"But, I was just in there; I only saw Jesse." Jade explained.

"Yeah, Trudy, I didn't see them in there." Jesse agreed.

"They might've still been visiting the Doctor." Trudy said matter of fact. The twins shrugged rounded the corner to the Medical Center.

_Eddie Miller was awoken by a strangely loud beeping next to his ear._ He groggily forced his eyelids open, trying to ignore the fact that the burning bright hospital light was blinding him—wait _hospital _light? He was in a _hospital_? That when everything came back. Everything that happened in the last few hours came hurdling back into his mind.

_The impact of the car that had hit them made it seem like the ground shook. Glass had been flying everywhere; the car began to wobble toward the glossy cement, terrifying Eddie. They had been on their way back from town; Jesse had gotten Jade something, since she hadn't been there. It was a purple and black braided bracelet with a __**J**__ charm on it; who knows what happened to it in the crash. Eddie remembered the stinging sensation in his arm and chest; but the only thing he could think about was Patricia and Jesse. _

Eddie was interrupted from his horrid thoughts by a very familiar housemother running to embrace him in a huge hug. He groaned at the impact of Trudy's unusual rough hug.

"Careful, Trudy." Eddie was able to breathe out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lovie." Trudy apologized sincerely. Eddie cracked a smile.

"It's alright, Trudy," Eddie's smile quickly fell to a worried frown. "Trudy, what about Patricia and Jesse?" Eddie asked frantically. "Are they alright?"

"Jesse only has a broken arm and some stiches on his face; but other than that, he's fine." Trudy was trying to avoid the subject of Patricia, knowing Eddie would demand to see her right away; not caring about his own injuries. Eddie gave a sigh of relief.

"Good; but what about Yacker?" Eddie's concern thick in his voice. Trudy hesitated. "Trudy… No, no, she can't! She's not… Jade and Jesse need her! I need her!" Eddie cried. He shoved his face in his hands.

"No, Eddie! She's not dead…" Trudy softened on her last sentence. Eddie bolted out of his chair, grieving long gone; now only more concerned for his wife.

"Trudy, that's great! Why didn't you just say that?" Eddie scolded.

"I didn't know how to say it!"

"So it made you feel better to let me think she was dead?!"

"No!"

"Well, that's certainly how it looks…" Eddie mumbled storming out the door to find a Doctor; he needed to know about Patricia _now_.

_Patricia awoke to a loud, continuous buzzing._ She looked across the room at a motionless body on a stainless white bed. Her eyes went wide once she finally realized what was happening. Doctors flooded in the medium sized room, yelling things she couldn't quite understand; they were talking at an incredible speed. Patricia barely picked out the words, let alone sentences; but she managed to pay enough attention to understand a little.

"Get me the medication, stat!"

"We're losing him!"

"Doctor!"

"I need his chart, A.S.A.P.!"

Patricia had never witnessed a death before; sure she worked on cases involving death, but she had never seen one before. The buzzing of the heart monitor sounded throughout the miniature room, making seem like it was vibrating. Patricia had been starring at the commotion for what seemed like forever, she didn't seem to notice the large scar full of stiches on her left side and the thick bandages rapped around her head. She felt up to her forehead, brought her hand down, and saw a patch of thin blood covering her hand. Once she tried to move to rinse off her hand in the crammed hospital bathroom, she felt a massive sting in her side. Lifting her hospital gown just the slightest bit—enough to see her wound—she gasped at how much of her stomach it covered up. She was surprised none of the doctors or nurses had noticed her consciousness; but then again, she wasn't the one dying here. Groaning through the pain if her movement, a nurse finally noticed her awareness of everything going on she called out to a doctor.

"Dr. Leonard, Mrs. Miller is awake." She called frantically over the blaring of the flat line. Rushing to her side, the nurse bombarded her with questions she couldn't even answer yet. She didn't even notice Eddie speed into the room demanding the doctors leave the damaged woman enough time to wake up. She thanked Eddie silently as she watched them rush back over to the oxygen- needing man. Eddie bent down to hug his wife ever so carefully; not wanting to break the fragile woman any further.

"Thank you." Eddie whispered in the redhead's ear.

"For what?" Patricia asked confused; what had she done?

"For not leaving me and the kids."

"_Paige!" Jesse ran up to the petite girl and rapping the girl in a tight hug. _Jade had been looking at Will for as long as they had been there; six minutes.

"Yes, Jade?" Will asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered.

"Huh?"

"About you dad."

**Alright! Another chapter out of the way! Right now I'm trying to think of chapter 3 for Always The Second Best and chapter 2 for The Alone Girl. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me **_**too**_** much… Cause honestly, I'm not good at doing a story line with Mick and I have a **_**whole**_** idea for Will in the sequel ;) **

**I would like to know how you feel about the story too! I'm trying to write this story 2 days, skip a day, then 2 days again :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not so sure how this chapter will come out, cause as of right about now… I'm winging it… But, I hope you guys will like it! So, once I finish a chapter, I upload it asap :)**

_Will Campbell sit on the windowsill of his and his mother's bedroom window thinking. _It had been almost two weeks since his father passed away. He didn't cry, he had sworn he cried out all of his tears.

_Patricia stepped out of the shower in the upstairs bathroom. _She rapped a towel around herself and her hair then cleaned the fog off of the small mirror. Nina had given her the broken glass piece to search over and she had taken it in the bathroom with her, not wanting a curious Victor to notice it. She finished cleaning the mirror and went to pull the shower curtain back but something caught her eye; it was the glass piece! It had been fogged up by the steam and had words written on it! She quickly cleaned it off. It had black letters on it spelling out words that had made sentences. Patricia's face lit up as she read it. They had their first clue to find the crown. She set it down carefully on the toilet-seat lid and dressed herself. She slipped on her black skinny jeans; her red and black laced t-shirt and shoved her feet in her black studded combat boots. She quickly grabbed the shard, shoving it into her pocket, she ran out the door, and down the stairs. She ran into Fabian who was coming out of the dining room.

"Fabian! You'll never guess what I figured out!" Patricia whispered dragging the confused man into his old high school room.

"What is it?" Fabian gave her a confused look.

"Y'know the shard Nina told me to look over? Well, I took it into that bathroom and it got all fogged up, so I wiped it clean, and there was a riddle on it!" Patricia exclaimed pulling the object out of her back pocket.

"That's great, Patricia! Let's go get Sibuna." Fabian answered putting a hand on the excited woman's back, ushering her out of the room. They had failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching them out from under Eddie's old bed.

"_We're not lying!" Jade protested as she and Jesse told Paige, Sarah, and Aaron what they had heard in the middle of a hide-and-seek game. _

"So, you're saying that they have a piece of broken glass with words on it?" Aaron asked as he grabbed his backpack from the corner and rummaging through it.

"Exactly!" Jesse exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "That's what we've been trying to tell you for the past fifteen minutes—what're you doing?"

"I know a way we can get it." Aaron smirked.

"_What does it say?" Alfie asked excitedly, falling back onto his bed. _

_Knocking quite softly, you hear hollowness._

_Knocking once, twice, three times is the sequence. _

_Find the construction with the odd pattern where you enjoy delicious things._

_If you do so, then you will be one step closer to the item worn by many Kings. _

Patricia read aloud.

"Odd pattern where you enjoy delicious things." Nina echoed softly. She and Fabian had recovered quite quickly actually. She had a broken hand and a few stiches, while Fabian had a black boot on his foot. Patricia's side still hurt her some times, just as long has she didn't move too fast for her injuries likings, then she should be just fine.

"I could go for some delicious things right now." Alfie said as he sped quickly out of the room and down to the kitchen. Jerome's face lit up.

"Delicious things. Where do you go to eat delicious thing, guys? The kitchen!" Jerome explained obviously. "It has a funky pattern on the wallpaper too, right?"

"Jerome, you're a genius!" Joy exclaimed standing from the floor and following Alfie's path.

Patricia laid the shard on Amber's bed and followed the rest of Sibuna to the kitchen.

_Paige and Jesse snuck into Uncle Alfie and Aunt Amber's room, their plan still lingering in their_ _head_. Paige stood from her crouched position.

"They're not even here." She narrowed her eyes. Jesse sighed.

"This just makes it one hundred percent easier." Jesse grabbed the shard, grabbed Paige's hand, and darted out of the room going back to meet their little gang.

"Did you get it?" Aaron asked hopefully. Jesse held up the piece in triumph, smirking.

"Don't look too cocky, Romeo." Jade joked at Jesse and Paige's hands still glued together. They immediately let go of one another while blushing.

"And he complains about me liking someone." Jade grumbled.

"Speaking of 'someone'" Aaron winked toward Jade. She just returned the gesture by glaring at the boy. "Why isn't Will here?"

"Aaron, Mick just died not long ago. I think he still wants to be alone." Sarah answered softly laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Or we could send Jade to talk to him." Aaron joked.

"Shut up." Jade blushed.

"Never." Jesse said at the same time. Paige, Sarah, and Aaron laughed.

"_Alfie, we're supposed to be looking for the pattern." Amber complained at her husband who was waist deep inside the refrigerator. _

"Come on, Ambs, just one snack." Alfie mumbled, food blocking his mouth.

"No." Patricia squeezed his cheeks causing all of the soggy food to come tumbling out. Alfie pouted at his long time best friend. They had gotten even closer than they had already been since they had that little heart-to-heart by the laundry machine again years back. He had recognized Patricia's combat boot slightly sticking out from the side of the dryer; déjà vu.

"Trixie," Alfie asked cautiously, "You ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok Alfie?" Patricia snapped. She and Eddie had just had one of their biggest fights; Eddie had clearly called Piper the 'better' twin. She had mascara and eyeliner running down her pink, flushed cheeks. After a moment of silence, Patricia broke it.

"Do you think this is it?" Patricia asked brokenly. Alfie knew exactly what she meant. She was really hoping—no she was _praying_—that this wasn't the end of 'Peddie' as Amber put it, for good. Alfie's face softened as he scooted closer to the damaged teenaged girl and hugged her as best as he could from a crossed-legged position.

"Yknow what I think?" Alfie paused. "I think that you and Eddie will always fight, but it'll never be the 'end'. You guys both love each other, you can't just end it here. Sure, what he said wasn't very forgivable, but, you've been told worse, Trixie.

"Now, why don't you go find Eddie? I think Jerome's about to kill him. I'd help, but Yknow, I'm stuck in here with you." Alfie joked standing up, he offered a hand to Patricia. Patricia smiled.

From that day on Jerome and Alfie weren't her best guy friends anymore, no, they were her brothers. Blood or not, she still loved them like family, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Alright, so we're looking for an odd design of some kind?" Fabian asked scrolling his hand across the kitchen wall.

"Hmm." Amber hummed.

"Guys!" Eddie exclaimed. Everyone rushed to his side by the refrigerator wall.

"This tile of wallpaper is different from the others. Like it's upside down or something…" Jerome whispered. Nina began knocking on it softly. She paused and started again. _Once, twice, three times._ She counted off in her head. The next thing Sibuna knew was that the tile had snapped off the wall with a popping sound. It lay on the floor, anyone from Sibuna too stunned to pick up the old ratty piece of construction.

**Yay! They found the next clue! And the kids are onto them! By the way, I don't get internet on my laptop (only sometimes…) at home because our router is broken and I only get wifi on my iPod for some reason… so I can only post on weekdays when I'm at my aunt's house. Thanks for reading! **

**~Torispeace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Watching the Halo 4 movie xP**

_Have you ever been so_ astonished that you couldn't move? Couldn't think? Couldn't _breathe? _Well, Sibuna's been there. They're not completely aware of why they're so hypnotized. The trance was broken off abruptly by Victor's thunderous voice. "Children, what on the earth do you think you are doing?" Nina scrambled as quickly as she could to grab the breathtaking artifact; thinking Victor was bellowing at the group huddled in the kitchen. Nina hastily shoved it into her old over-the-shoulder bag, and spun around along with all of Sibuna. Once fully aware of what had been happening, they realized Victor had been yelling at Jade and Paige. They were looking up through the fireplace in the common-room. Patricia raised her eyebrows at this sight. "What is our daughter doing up the fireplace?" Patricia quietly snapped in Eddie's ear.

"_Ok, we need to find the second clue_ before the adults." Sarah announced pacing her parents' room.

"Agreed." Jesse said sitting on the wide bed. "Alright, plan time. Jade, Aaron, Paige? Anything?" Jesse asked calmly lying back onto the soft mattress. Paige had suggested that they better get a move on with finding these clues. Sure, they had absolutely no idea what on God's green earth they were looking for, but they were now involved; determine to find whatever it is they were on a quest for. "I don't even remember what that piece of scrap said." Aaron scoffed. Sarah glared at him. "Aaron, if you're not going to take this seriously, then go." Sarah instructed pointing stiffly at the large wooden door.

"Sarah," Aaron rolled his eyes. "We don't even know if we _are_ supposed to take this seriously. For all we know, this could be some master-mind prank mine and Paige's dad has set up." Jade sighed deeply. "He has a valid point," Jade agreed. "But, we don't know that for sure, Aaron. It _could_ be real. Just maybe—in some messed up world—it is real. This could actually be happening. We could be in a life or death situation—"Jade paused at her own words; never once on the clue had it said anything about life or death. But she remembered something, something she heard her parents say just weeks ago. They had almost died here _four_ times. _Four_. Could this have been what the parents were talking about? These clues—they obviously led you to something—a mystery, a life or death situation. _A life or death situation. _Those words wouldn't quit replaying in Jade's mind; no matter how terribly bad she wanted them out. She had been so closed up in her own thoughts; she hadn't noticed a lone tear had slipped silently past her guarding eyelids. Clearly, Jesse noticed this.

"Jade," Jesse engulfed her in one of his huge hugs. "What wrong? Why you crying? _You _of all people?" Jesse asked concerned. Jade lost it. She lost it; everything. She spilled exactly what was on her mind; not leaving out a single detail. "Oh my God." Paige whispered. "What're we going to do?" Everyone turned toward Sarah.

"We're going to do exactly what's necessary," Sarah swallowed her tears roughly. "We're going to find these pieces, do the best we can, and stay alive. Everyone understand? If any of you die, I will be so very, very angry with you. If our parents survived whatever this is four times, then we can do it once. Got it?" Sarah sighed. "Siriso?" Sarah held up her bracelet. Everyone gave confused looks.

"Pardon?" Paige asked the exact thing she's heard her mother say billions of times.

"Siriso. Y'know, Osiris backward. Like…. A team name," Sarah smiled warmly. Paige smile softly, which Jade returned; along with Jesse and Aaron.

"So, like a mystery solving group?" Paige continued to smile.

"Exactly like a mystery solving group."

_Joy was all smiles_ as Sibuna walked through the doorway of Amber and Alfie's room.

"Alright, let's take a good look at this thing." Eddie said rubbing his hands together. Nina carefully opened the ragged bag and pulled out the ancient artifact.

"Wow." Amber breathed. "Okay, it's official; I'm clearly the one who will be keeping up with this puzzle piece." Amber snatched it out of Nina's palm. Patricia scoffed. "Amber, don't you think we should look at it before you going making a goddamn piece of jewelry out it?" Amber shot her an offended glance. "No need to be so colorful with your language, Patricia." Amber scolded. Jerome rudely grabbed the enchanting miniature jewel from Amber's spray tan fingers. Amber sighed. Everyone huddled in a circle and leaning closer to Jerome's cold, pale hand. The jewel was outstanding. Absolutely elegant. It was a deep purple and oval shaped. It sparkled in the dim light of the tiny bedroom. It was heart-stoppingly beautiful. No words were said. No words could describe how impressively magnificent it was. Clearly it had belonged to a powerful ancient human-being. Osiris' gem. From Osiris' crown.

"Uh, guys," Patricia snapped out of the powerfully beautiful trance. "Where's the clue?"

"Hmm? What, Trixie?" Alfie mumbled still in a daze. Patricia groaned clapping her hands infront of everyone's faces. Patricia wasn't paying very much attention crossing over to the other side of the room and accidentally stepped on Alfie's foot with her cement-like shoes. "Ow! What was that for? I'm not starring anymore!" Alfie yelped. Patricia stifled a laugh. "Sorry, Alfie. It was an accident."

"Okay, Trixie, what do you mean?" Jerome asked impatiently. "Hmm?" Patricia looked up from Oh yeah, well on the shard there was a black ink, y'know, telling us the clue to find this jewel," Patricia paused pointing to the unusual gem in Jerome's hand. "But there isn't one to find the next artifact! How are we supposed to find the crown if we can't even find the third clue?" Patricia explained. Everyone exchanged glances. Fabian sighed. "She's right; how are we supposed to find the third artifact if we don't have a clue to it?"

_Will heard a faint knock on his and his mother's _wide oak door.

"Uh, come in." He called not looking up from the decent sized book in his hands. "Hey, Will? How're you doing?" Jade asked peeking through the door. Will's response was a distant shrug.

"Want any lunch? Trudy just made a butt-load of sandwiches." Jade frowned. Will had been up in his room for hours. He just couldn't get over not seeing his dad again. He wouldn't be able to watch football on the television, kick the football around in the yard, or get playfully tackled by his dad when he got home from work. None of that would ever happen again. He wouldn't be able to see him. That had just clicked in Jade's head. Will doesn't have a father. "He's gone, Jade," Will whispered suddenly, while tears were silently dripping from his eyes. His dad wouldn't have cried; his dad wasn't a baby. His dad would've stayed strong for everyone. But, he's not like his dad. Will stared at his hands while he quietly sobbed. He felt the bed shift and Jade put her arms around him. He turned his head on her shoulder, knowing whatever liquid that was to come out of his eyes, she wouldn't mind if it had gotten on her shirt. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. Do you know how unfair that is? He was taken away forever and I wasn't allowed to say goodbye. He didn't get to say goodbye. Jade, it's not fair," Will bawled. Jade sighed. "It's never fair, Will. It never will be fair. God takes people without warning and—you're completely right—it's not fair. You have no idea how much I wish that we would've had a chance to say goodbye, to hug him one last time, but God doesn't want that, I guess. Sometimes I think that we don't get a goodbye because it would be too painful. We wouldn't be able to take it and would breakdown. But y'know what?" Jade maneuvered to sit crisscrossed across from Will. "He wouldn't want you to be sad. He would've wanted you to be as brave as you could be right now. You're better than this; because, right now, you should be downstairs, eating lunch with everyone, and comforting your mum." Jade hugged Will tightly. Right at that moment Jesse decided to walk in through the tall, wide door to inform everyone was getting impatient waiting to eat their housemothers' delicious food. Jesse's eyes got furious at what he had seen.

"_What_ is going on?" Jesse demanded through clenched teeth. "We were just talking, Jesse." Jade rolled her eyes. Jesse eyes narrowed.

"Why is Will crying?"

"Oh my God, Jesse, are you completely oblivious _and_ heartless?" Jade snorted. "Whatever. Just come down to lunch." Jesse gave up angrily.

_It had now reached twelve-thirty-four_ at night and Sibuna was out sleuthing yet again. Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, and Nina had to be extra sneaky; Victor was on his nightly night patrol in the yard and no one knew how long it would take. The group met up with Joy, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber at the end of the stairs, ready to find the next clue. Amber linked arms with Nina—pulling her away from Fabian—and skipped along to the doorway of the kitchen. Patricia rolled her eyes and followed from the back of the bunch.

"Alright, so it's got to have to be in the same spot as the gem." Joy announced taking lead and pulling off the fake plaster of the wall. Hearing the familiar popping sound, it had snapped off and lay limp on the wooden floor boards. "Anyone remember a torch?" Jerome asked. Nina's face lit up. She gladly handed Joy a source of light. Joy flipped to switch of the thin handle on the led tube and light filled the square of the wall. Joy pursed her lips in confusion. It was just three concrete walls. Joy knitted her eyebrows together and reached her hand into the hole hesitantly. She felt around, feeling nothing but smooth cement; until her fingertips came across a tiny flap in the right side of the square. Joy sucked in a sharp breath, looking back at Sibuna, and noticed everyone watching her anxiously. Joy prepared herself for the worst. She ripped off the small tag, revealing yet another secret compartment holding two tiny squares of paper. Joy grabbed both of the little slips as fast as she saw them, afraid of Victor walking in any second. Her hand was in the middle of the second hidden compartment when everyone's head turned toward the front door. Was that a key they heard in the lock, or was that just the loud howling of the insane wind outside? No one could tell until they heard the door slowly open and get thrown shut tightly. That answered their questions; Victor was home and they could hear his steal boots stomping down the hall toward the kitchen.

_**Oh, cliffhanger xD**_

**So, I got a review from a Guest saying that I was getting a little off topic. Thank you for letting me know :) Actually, some of the stuff that has been off topic will help me with the story line in the sequel. I did say that I would like some constructive criticism and what to fix, and I got that :) I thank you, guest person (if you're reading this), for helping me out. You see guys, I ask for constructive criticism to help me become a better writer.**

**Okay, done with that paragraph xP Anyway, how did you guys like this chapter! I did. I am so sorry I haven't been posting, guys. My cousins were in tow, they were staying with us, and we needed to clean a room that we store stuff in…**

**I know what you're think, 'Excuses, excuses.' But it's true. I swear to God. But, I promise no more slacking xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter! :) So, I realized that I'm making the kids seem older than they really are… to fix that, I've decided to let you**

_What were they supposed _to do? Amber almost let out a terrified ear-piercing shriek, but Jerome roughly shoved his hand over her mouth. Just as Victor was going to set foot in the kitchen, Trudy called out to him. "Victor, you silly man, caretakers need sleep as well! Come to bed." Trudy mothered. Victor growled under his breath and reverse up the stairs. All of Sibuna sighed as they heard Victor's office door shut. They all simultaneously sighed and Joy continued to push the new clue into her pajama pocket. Amber smacked Jerome on his forearm firmly.

"That was disgusting, Clarke." Amber narrowed her eyes while wiping her mouth the back of her hand. Nina giggled at her long time best friend. "Can we go back to bed now?" Alfie whined. Patricia yawned in response and drug Eddie back to bed with her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jerome mumbled taking Joy's hand and walked off to their bedroom. Fabian chuckled softly slinging his arm over Nina's shoulder and sneaking past Victor quietly. "Night, Beu." Amber kissed Alfie's cheek softly returning to her slumber; leaving Alfie in the darkened kitchen. Alfie shrugged and opened the refrigerator.

_Sarah awoke_ to the sound of rain slamming down on her and her parents' bedroom.

She sat up from her position on the bed to see tiny drips of water falling harshly on the glass pane.

She groaned aloud not realizing her parents were still in the room. Nina wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and looked at Fabian. They had been in the middle of getting ready for breakfast—being as quiet as possible—and heard their daughter's groan of frustration. Sarah froze at her actions. She hadn't meant to show her disappointment. The Sirisos' were planning on going outside to investigate their clue; somewhere the parents wouldn't be. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Nina asked finishing putting her hair into a messy bun. Nina walked over to the closet the three shared, her question still freshly lingering in the cool bedroom air. Sarah's eye slowly widened. She had her mother's lying ability. Everyone knew what that meant. Sarah Rutter couldn't lie to save her life. Sarah sighed.

"Um, all of us kids were going to play outside today," Sarah lied slowly in her British accent. Fabian thought it over, checking her voice for any hint of fibs, and thought it sounded quite legit. It passed through the adult's minds quickly, without a second thought. "Oh," Fabian sounded sympathetic. "We're sorry it rained today, sweetie." Nina apologized as she laid out Sarah's outfit for the day. Fabian kissed Sarah's cheek then walked out of the room down to breakfast. "You're shoes are under the bed." Nina pointed to her and Fabian's shared bed and kissed Sarah on the cheek as well, heading down to breakfast. Sarah sighed deeply and fell back onto her pillow and lied there for a moment. She decided if she wanted any food—Uncle Jerome and Uncle Alfie must've already eaten half of it—she would have to get a move on. She climbed out of bed and dressed herself. Her mother laid out a pair of worn jeans, a pink t-shirt with a golden floral design, and she found her shoe in the exact place her mother said they would be. She walked up to the standing mirror that was leant against the wall and prepared her hair for the day. She pulled her straight dirty-blonde hair into a tight hair tie and sped down to breakfast. She was savoring every bite she took of Trudy's food since everyone would only be at the house until tomorrow night. She couldn't stop thinking about how much they needed to get ahead of the adults. She wasn't sure why, but she just felt they needed to be one step ahead. The only problem was they don't know when the other group went out searching for clues. Sarah sighed once again, deep in thought, as she nibbled on her muffin.

_Sibuna sat in the privacy of Jerome and Joy's bedroom to get a first look at the _new riddles. It had confused them that there was _two_ pieces of paper in the wall. They could understand one, but _two_? Joy walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her blue cotton pajama pants. She pinched the hanger, letting it fall to the carpeted floor silently. Joy shoved her hand inside the pocket and retrieved the two slips of paper. She messily folded her pants and threw them on the bed as she sat down to read the strips of paper she currently held. Joy cleared her throat before starting.

"_I, Robert Frobisher Smyth, have always wanted immortality; as you probably know. If you are reading this, I have not reached eternal life. I claim whoever shall wear the Crown of Osiris shall become the Haunted Chosen One. I wish you all luck."_

Joy finished the first note. She stared confusingly at it. Did they miss something? It seems as if this riddle just decided to skip ahead…

"Guys, is it me, or does this clue seem very confusing?" Amber asked twisting her blonde curls. "No, Amber, I think you're right." Fabian said grabbing the paper from Joy and reading over it again. His eyebrows knitted together confusingly. "It does sound like this riddle should've come later into the mystery," Patricia leaned over his shoulder to read it herself. "Way to make it clear there, Robert." She scoffed sitting back. Jerome sighed. "He just doesn't give us a break, does he?" Eddie encouraged Joy to continue on the other slip.

"_Are you confused yet? Ah, how I love games. The Crown of Osiris is hidden_

_In a place that is forbidden, if you are to the find the band, _

_Make sure you watch out for the quick sand. Oh, but of course, make sure you have fun,_

_Just don't stand out too long in the sun."_

"Now, that makes more sense!" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah, but what does he mean by 'quick sand' and 'out too long in the sun'?" Jerome asked completely stumped. "He couldn't find anything else that rhymed?" Amber shrugged. "I highly doubt that, Amber." Patricia snorted. "Knowing Robert, it's probably some kind of deadly trap again."

"So, what's the place that's forbidden?" Joy asked putting her pajama pants away properly. Everyone shared glances and shrugged. "Attic, maybe? Could be the Cellar?" Nina suggested. "Well, I say we split up and look in both." Jerome said standing from the bed and dragging Patricia, Alfie, and Joy with him. "Wait, Jerome." Eddie called. Jerome turned around, his eyebrows raised. "You guys take the Cellar. Text us if you find anything." Jerome nodded taking Joy, Alfie, and Patricia with him once more.

**Alright, finished! I didn't like this one as much… It seems kind of rushed to me… It's 1:30am here and I don't think I was paying too much attention. Hey, don't give me that look, my head hurts and I'm tired. I might be watching The Legends of the Hidden Temple, too xD Anyway, I hope **_**you**_** guys like it more than I do. Review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
